In character
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Chris Colfer sentía empatía pero no identificación por Kurt Hummel. Hasta el momento en el que Kurt conoció a Blaine, Chris conoció a Darren y el mundo se le puso de cabeza. Darren/Chris one side. Klaine. Introspectiva de Chris Colfer. Slash. R&R


**Fandom**: Glee- RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _In character_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Principalmente, introspectiva de Chris Colfer. Menciones de Darren Criss, Ryan Murphy y el resto del elenco. Menciones a los personajes.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Chris Colfer/Darren Criss one side. Klaine.  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2201 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Nombre del episodio 2x17. Solo el nombre, lo juro.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Chris Colfer sentía empatía pero no identificación por Kurt Hummel. Hasta el momento en el que Kurt conoció a Blaine, Chris conoció a Darren y el mundo se le puso de cabeza. 

In character

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel eran distintos a los demás personajes de Glee, y todo el mundo lo sabía. No era algo despreciativo hacia el resto de los personajes, porque nadie aseguraba que fueran _mejores_, sino que simplemente eran _diferentes_.

Ryan decía que era por la forma en la que habían nacido, y se encogía de hombros.

Rachel, Will, Finn, Emma, Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Sue, Santana, _todos_, habían nacido con el show, y el show les daba forma. Las únicas excepciones eran Brittany, que había nacido por casualidad, y Mike, que había nacido para llenar un hueco, y por eso Mike casi no hablaba y Brittany era un personaje impredecible. Los tres guionistas del show solían discutir largamente sobre qué diría Brittany, sobre cómo actuaría Brittany. Entre el elenco, solían correr apuestas al respecto, y nadie dejaba a Heather apostar, porque si alguien sabía que pasaba en la cabeza de Brittany, esa era Heather. La rubia sonreía y, cuando estaba de buen humor, les daba a todos consejos erróneos a propósito. Nadie se asombraba de que al final siempre ganara Naya.

Kurt, por el contrario, había nacido del deseo de Ryan Murphy, y el show no tenía lugar para él, no podía dedicarse a darle forma. Entonces, Kurt era el que le daba forma al show, y no al revés. Chris siempre había sido muy consciente de eso y de la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Al principio se había sentido aterrorizado, pero luego de más de dos años, había pasado a sentirse orgulloso. Kurt había sido creado _para_ él, inspirado en su voz, su piel, sus ojos. Kurt vivía una gran cantidad de las cosas que él había vivido, pero a Chris le costaba imaginar una sola situación en la que él hubiera podido reaccionar como sabía que reaccionaria Kurt. En el fondo, estaba agradecido de eso, porque significaba que había podido desarrollar empatía por Kurt, pero no identificación, lo que le permitía volcar en el personaje su emoción pero no sus sentimientos. Eso no significaba que no llorara un poco por las noches, después de grabar determinadas escenas, pero era porque sabía que había cientos de chicos sufriendo lo que Kurt sufría, y eso le dolía en el alma, no porque estuviera recordando su propio sufrimiento.

Kurt era un monstruo, y Chris era consciente de eso. La serie había nacido sin él, y en consecuencia, Kurt se había tenido que ir abriendo camino a empujones, moldeándose y moldeando a los demás personajes en el camino. Chris extrañaba un poco al Kurt de la primer temporada, la diva de mirada altiva y humor ácido, pero estaba agradecido de cómo el personaje había evolucionado hacia un adolescente enamorado que se caía y se volvía a levantar, que, de todas formas, no dejaba de ser peligroso para su salud mental, porque fue cuando nació Blaine que la relación entre Kurt y Chris sufrió un cambio radical.

Blaine había nacido _por_ y _para_ Kurt, y aunque jamás lo hubieran hablado, tanto él como Darren lo sabían perfectamente. Blaine había sido moldeado, tanto por Ryan como por Darren, para los gustos y las necesidades de Kurt, agregando algunos defectos, algunos un tanto aleatorios, y otros, que precisamente lo hacían ser quien era, para que no dieran ganas de vomitar cada vez que apareciera en pantalla. Darren era el más ferviente _shipper_ de la pareja de Blaine y Kurt, y Chris lo entendía, porque Darren se metía en la piel de Blaine y sentía lo que sentía Blaine. Chris no podía evitar pensar que cuando las cosas se arruinaran entre ellos (porque si había aprendido algo sobre Ryan en esos últimos dos años, era que las cosas entre ellos _se iban a arruinar_), Darren iba a sufrir como una colegiala. Chris, por el contrario, no iba a sentir tanto el golpe, porque no disfrutaba tanto del placer. _Una de cal y una de arena_. Porque a Chris no se le había acabado el cariño por Kurt, pero si la empatía, en el momento en que este conoció a Blaine. Chris nunca había conocido a nadie así en su vida. Sí, había hombres divertidos, simpáticos, interesantes, que lo querían y se preocupaban por él. Sin ir más lejos, ahí estaban Kevin, Cory, Harry, Mark, Chord. _Incluso Darren_. Pero la verdad era que no tenía a su alcance a ningún hombre gay de su edad, y hasta ese entonces eso no le había quitado el sueño. Pero el día en que Blaine dejó de ser un capricho de Ryan y tomó no solo forma, sino también cuerpo, Chris no pudo evitar irse a dormir un poco más amargado que el día anterior. Que injusta era la vida, que decidía otorgarle el deseo cumplido a su _personaje_ antes que a él. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, Chris se fue tranquilizando y se fue dando cuenta de que había asumido una actitud un tanto infantil. Primero, porque se había dado cuenta que la relación no iba a ser un campo de rosas para Kurt (nada nunca era un campo de rosas para Kurt), y eso le provocaba un poco de ternura. Segundo, porque se había ido contagiando del nerviosismo de Kurt, de Darren y de prácticamente todo el elenco, por saber que pasaría entre esos dos. Chris se había dado cuenta de que Kurt estaba creciendo, y era una linda sensación, porque era casi como ver crecer a un hijo.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el motivo que Chris no confesaría ni bajo tortura, ni aunque Lea se lo suplicara de rodillas (y Ashley se reía un poco ante la escena, porque Chris sabía que Ashley no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saberlo, y era un alivio, porque significaba que tenía un hombro comprensivo al alcance de la mano, sin necesidad de ponerse en evidencia). Por supuesto que ese motivo que le había permitido no sentirse tan mosqueado porque Kurt iba a echarse novio antes que él, era _Darren_. Darren y sus manos de músico, Darren y sus pestañas interminables, Darren y su energía, Darren y sus detalles, Darren y sus ideas disparatadas, Darren y su dulzura. Chris era perfectamente (dolorosamente) consciente de que Darren _no_ era Blaine, y por eso se decía a si mismo que no había ninguna diferencia entre Harry, Mark, Cory, Kevin, Chord (simpáticos, cariñosos, interesantes, _heterosexuales_) y Darren. Pero el problema era que _si_ había una diferencia: Chris nunca había tenido un _crush_ por ninguno de ellos.

Chris se preguntaba a veces cómo Kurt podía mirar a Blaine con tanta adoración, y él podía tratar a Darren con esa sarcástica condescendencia, sin que ninguna de las dos cosas le pareciera poco natural o forzada. Los motivos eran múltiples. Hubiera sido sencillo decir que simplemente dejaba salir en el personaje las emociones que sentía por Darren, pero, claramente, nada era tan sencillo. Porque en el momento en el que sintió que Darren despertaba en él ambos sentimientos (adoración y sarcasmo), se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente arruinado. _Oh, dioses, esto es más grave de lo que me imaginaba._

La relación de Kurt y Blaine avanzaba de a tumbos. Darren y Chris no sabían verdaderamente dónde y cómo iría a terminar, y en general bromeaban diciendo que ni Ryan lo sabía. Por eso, cuando Chris leyó el guión de _Original songs, _estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar, y no sólo por la realización de lo que venía esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Iba mucho más allá de eso. Estaba aterrorizado. _Sabía_ que _esa escena_ iba a salirle tan natural que incluso tenía miedo de que fuese a resultar sospechoso. Cuando finalmente terminaron de grabarla, y luego de haber besado a Darren alrededor de unas treinta veces, se largó corriendo a su tráiler, ignorando los llamados de Darren y las felicitaciones de la producción. Necesitaba sentarse, respirar y descifrar si las siguientes semanas en Glee iban a ser las mejores o las peores de su vida. Fue incapaz de llegar a una decisión concluyente.

La espera fue larga, y habían pasado unos cuantos días sin relevancia que le habían permitido tranquilizarse, pero luego de que el capítulo viera la luz, Chris se tragó con hambre voraz cualquier palabra que se decía o se escribía sobre "_el beso", _porque aparentemente no existía _otro_ beso en la fase de la tierra, o eso parecía implica internet. Mejor ni hablar del nudo en el estómago con el que leía las declaraciones de Darren. _El día en que grabamos el beso estuve con mariposas en la panza durante todo el día_. Chris sintió que en ese momento se le atoraba el aire en la garganta. _Recuérdalo, Darren no es como tú: Darren siente lo que siente Blaine_. Tenía que tranquilizarse, porque se negaba a pensar que estaba comportándose como una colegiala enamorada de un profesor. O peor aún: _como Kurt enamorado de Finn_. Esa simple posibilidad le revolvía el estómago: ¿realmente él se comportaría de esa manera con Darren, aferrándose al menor detalle (si), pensando que uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión (si), eligiéndolo porque era lo mejor que había, y no _lo mejor_ a secas (¿si?), agitándole demasiado las pestañas y las caderas (no, de ningún modo… ¿o si?)? Una vez que hubo terminado de formar ese pensamiento en su mente, se le pinchó del todo el entusiasmo y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acostarse a dormir durante una semana entera, _muchas gracias_.

Si Darren se había percatado de que la actitud de Chris había cambiado radicalmente durante las siguientes semanas, no se dio por aludido. Chris no sabía si estar agradecido o enfurecerse por esa reacción. Seguramente, un poco y un poco. Cuando volvió a su casa después de grabar ciertas escenasde _A_ _night of neglect_, se bajó media botella de Coca-Cola diet y se dijo que bien podrían irse al infierno todos aquellos que decían que había ganado un Globo de Oro solo por interpretarse a si mismo. Chris Colfer, que sentía que en ese momento su vida estaba a la deriva en el enamoramiento no correspondido más intenso de su vida, iba a interpretar a Kurt Colfer, que estaba más feliz que un gatito, siendo finalmente correspondido por el amigo del que estaba enamorado desde hacía meses (y que, oh, casualidades de la vida, era interpretado por el actor que hacía que a Chris se le doblaran un poco las rodillas), sin que le temblaran la voz, ni las manos, ni el alma. Chris iba a interpretar a Kurt como siempre, con la emoción pero no con el sentimiento, y, modestia aparte, iba a ser algo _excepcional_. Porque Kurt era un personaje único, diferente, con la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrar el barco por si solo si fuera necesario, y Kurt se lo merecía, y Kurt había hecho tantas cosas por él en su vida (y no, no eran ciertos los rumores de que Chris dormía con el Globo de Oro entre los brazos… _no todas las noches_), que lo menos que Chris podía hacer era retribuírselo con lo mejor que tenía. Porque, en cierta forma, aunque no lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, Chris sabía que él también era único. _Que todo el mundo es único_, sí, con todo lo cursi y pegajoso que sonaba. La diferencia radicaba entre quienes lo aceptaban y estaban dispuestos a jugarse por ello y mostrarlo, arriesgándose al escarnio y la burla, pero también exponiéndose al éxito. Chris siempre había formado parte de ese último bando, y si había defendido su derecho a expresarse cuando no era más que una pelota sonrosada y pecosa en la época de colegio, no iba a abandonarlo en ese momento, que por fin parecía que empezaba a ser _alguien_ en la vida. Chris Colfer también era _único_. Y también lo era Blaine Anderson. Y Darren Criss. Y Ashley Fink. Y Lea Michele. Y Cory Monteith. Y Naya Rivera. Y todos y cada uno de los que conformaban el elenco. Y todos y cada uno de los que miraban Glee y se sentían identificados. Y los que no, también. Y también los que no lo miraban. Y también los que lo odiaban. Y, por todos ellos, Chris se sentía obligado a menear la cabeza, pensar en la sonrisa de Darren, negarse a pensar a cuantas _chicas_ habrían besado esos labios, seguir adelante y poner en los labios de Kurt Hummel la sonrisa del primer amor. Porque todos ellos no se merecían menos. Porque Kurt no se merecía menos. Porque Chris no se merecía menos. Porque Darren no se merecía menos.

Porque todos los que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que criticar, decir que Kurt era un estereotipo, que él no era un buen actor, que sólo podía interpretar al estereotipo porque _él_ era un estereotipo, no se merecían menos que una demostración de que Kurt no era Chris, sino que Chris era Kurt, y nadie más podría haberlo sido. Porque Kurt era diferente, y era único, y Chris sabía bien como se sentía eso, aunque Kurt estuviera locamente enamorado y a él le pesara el corazón. _La emoción, Colfer, no los sentimientos._

_Show must go on. _

**Notas de la autora: ****Notas: **Escribí esto sentada en la escalera de un colectivo que tardó el doble de lo normal en recorrer su mitad correspondiente del trayecto Casa- Facultad. Sé que hay cientos de cosas que debería haber escito antes, pero no quería escribir _OMC_ ni _Melodías_, porque, en esa situación, no quería comprometerme a escribir algo que necesitara continuidad. Básicamente, esta historia no tiene sentido de ser, no tiene pies ni cabeza. Pero se hace lo que se puede, gente. Perdón si he dejado sin contestar alguno de sus reviews en otras historias, es que me hice un pequeño lio y ahora no recuerdo a quien le contetsé y a quien no. Espero que sepan perdonarme, gente linda :(

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
